Truth or Dare?
by The Writing Artist
Summary: Wow, and to think it all started with a game of Truth or Dare! TearxLuke, VERY SLIGHT GuyxNatalia.
1. Interuppted

**Hey, so this is just gonna be a short two-chapter story or so. This is an idea I haven't really developed so please excuse some sloppy-ness... First chapter will b written in Luke's POV, next in Tear. I'm only planning to have two chapters, so don't go expecting me to spend a whole lot of time on this fic! Plus, I'm just writing this one in my spare time. Not one of my BEST ideas I must admit, but hey, I didn't really know what else to do so... Yeah...  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy! :D (Set when they are still on their journey)**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

We were pretty much just relaxing right now, gathered outside and around the fire. Not really having much to do, Anise was starting to complain about being bored and really tired so we just kind of declared it take-a-rest-and-relax-night.

"Anyone want to play Truth or Dare?" Natalia asked out of the blue. We were actually pretty bored, we already told stories of our past life and told some cheesy jokes and riddles.

"Sure!" Anise perked up at this, immediately sitting up from her laid back position. I grinned at her reaction.

"I'll start, since it was my idea!" Natalia announced, her snobby attitude in play again. "Okay... Um..." She took a moment to think and look around to pick her victim. "Luke, truth or dare?" I was a little surprised she picked me but really, I didn't care that much.

"Uh, truth I guess..." I shrugged. She thought for a moment.

"Okay, so what did you do in your room all day?" She asked. It seemed like she was disappointed that she couldn't think of a more personal question.I smirked.

"Well, I probably spent more time sneaking out than inside!" Guy, who was sitting next to me, was laughing like there was no tomorrow. The others were more staring at him strangely than seeing the humor. That was the main reason I laughed. "Okay, my turn." I said, after recovering from my laughter. I did the same as Natalia and looked around at everyone, seeing who should be my pick. "Anise?" I said, although it sounded more like a question to me. I thought of the most random question that I could. "What would you do if you only had twenty-for hours to live?" She didn't even take a second to think.

"That's easy!" She said confidently. "I'd force some rich guy into marriage, divorce him and demand eighty percent of his money!" Everybody went silent. Jade 'face-palmed' while the rest of us 'sweat-dropped'. "Really?" Tear asked rather nervously.

"What?" She asked innocently. We ignored her, but that just caused her to throw a little tantrum. "Okay, back to the game?" She said, trying to change the subject. And apparently, it worked. She darted her eyes around, they landed on Tear. Anise smirked a smirk so evil that anyone would bow their head in fear. "Dare or truth, Tear?"

" 'Dare or truth?' " Tear raised an eyebrow.

"You chose 'dare'!" Anise screamed.

"What? How?" Tear slightly panicked.

"Because you said 'dare' first!" Tear piped down.

"B-but... Oh fine..." Tear just lost some of her pride, I could tell.

"Okay... I dare you to..." Anise looked around again, this time her eyes landing on Guy. He looked at her questioningly. "To kiss Guy!" Guy, Tear and I froze._ 'B-b-but... Wait about Tear and me?' _My eyes hazed over and I looked at Tear, hoping to find some comfort, but all I could see was shock in her bright cerulean eyes. I somewhat frowned and looked at the ground, I couldn't watch this. "What?" Guy screamed. "No!" I looked up.

"Well, too bad!" Anise stuck her tongue out at him. Guy gave her a glare, that summed up what he was going to do to her... Kill her... Well, after he gets over her phobia that is... Tear came over and sat next to him, leaning in... Very slowly, well it seemed slow to me. "You know what, I think I'm going to get some firewood!" Tear said, straitening up, avoiding the kiss. '_Oh thank Yulia!'_. Tear walked off into the trees.

"Tear!" We all called out, except Guy, he was more taking deep breaths and trying to calm down than trying to stop her.

"Luke?" Jade looked at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. He pointed in the direction Tear went.

"You aren't going to go after her?" He asked, I detected a bit of slyness in his tone. The others looked at me expectantly. But I didn't really need that because I already left by that time.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of walking, I had finally found where Tear was. She was sitting with the moonlight shining on her back. Honestly, I'm pretty sure she would look great if it was shining on her face. I slightly blushed at the thought. As I got closer, I saw that some wood was at her feet. Probably to prove that she did go get fire wood. "Tear?" I asked quietly. She spun around, startled at the sudden noise.<p>

"Huh?" She grabbed her weapon. "Oh, it's just you..." The brunette turned back to her previous position. I went to sit down next to her.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible. I tried to be more positive. "It's no fun if you're not there!" I stopped the second I said that, she'll probably get the wrong idea... That was almost a confession.

She laughed but it didn't last long. I was pretty happy I made her laugh, she's to emotionless sometimes. I smiled. "I left because I couldn't do it..." Her voice trailed off. "-And Guy would have to have counseling or something because that would've made his phobia worse!" She tried to put some humor into it, and it worked. And just as rare as a blue moon, she grinned at me. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit, she looked so cute like that! But my blush soon became even darker. "Tear..." I placed my hand on hers, she seemed to stiffen. "I-I" Jade interrupted.

"Where are you guys?" He yelled. I frowned, just as I was going to confess! I immediately changed my attitude and became more upbeat.

"Come on Tear!" I grabbed the firewood with one arm and grabbed her wrist with my free one. I ran back to the camp with her trailing behind me. "We're back!" I announced.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Anise rolled her eyes, I smirked and played along.

"No problem Anise!" I laughed, dropping the firewood while Anise crossed her arms angrily and pouted. I stopped when Tear tapped me on my shoulder.

"Can you let go of my wrist?"

"Heh heh... Sure..." We both sat down next to each other in our little circle.

"Okay, so we've changed the dare!" Ion said happily. Tear sighed in relief.

"Yes!" Guys pumped his fists.

"Instead, you're going to kiss Luke!"

* * *

><p><strong>:DDD Okay, hoped you enjoyed! I'll get the next chapter out soon, probably tomorrow or something because it's the weekends... Oh and sorry if you noticed any mistakes, I didn't proofread... ^_^*<br>**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review~!****

****Please...  
><strong>**


	2. Not this time Jade!

**Hey peeps! Okay, anyway, like I said before, this chapter will be written in Tear's POV. And if you guys haven't already, please read my other LukexTear fic called 'A reason to right'. Thanks! ;)  
><strong>

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tear's POV<strong>

I froze, yet again. Except this time it was 85% out of horror and 15% out of slight happiness. Stiffly, I turned to face Luke, who had already turned to me. I couldn't really read his expression but I swear he was smirking just a second ago. I somewhat frowned at him. "But you said you changed it!" I whined, I bet I sounded like Anise right now.

"You sound like Anise!" Ion laughed. And that sealed the deal... Anise pouted.

"Yes, but we technically did!" Mieu added in cheekily. I frowned and crossed my arms like a child, or just like Anise... She smiled slyly at my reaction.

"But-" I started to object before Luke interrupted me.

"Aw lets just get his over with!" Honestly, I can't believe he did the dare!

He just kissed me. I repeat, Luke Fon freaking Fabre, just kissed me!

I would've enjoyed it if every girl here wasn't squealing and everyone else wasn't cheering. I mean seriously? No privacy? But then, the other thing was that the kiss just didn't feel real. Like it was like just a 'Dare kiss'.

By the time he pulled away, Anise had practically squealed her poor little head off. Before, she was sitting down and now she was jumping up and down. "Okay, done!" Luke declared. I glared at him somewhat, pretending I didn't like it.

"Anise..." My tone grew dark. I was going to give her the most evil dare I could think of. "I dare you to-"

"Lets get ready for bed eh?" Jade said, cutting me off. I gawked at him, wide eyed, I didn't even care if I would look stupid. I felt like I could punch a hole in him! "Okay!" Ion and Natalia agreed cheerfully.

"And Tear, close your mouth." Jade instructed me, I obeyed. Instead of gawking, I picked up a stick and threw it at him while he turned to lay out his sleeping bag. "Ow!" He whirred around. "Okay, who did that?" He peered around and I pointed at Anise.

"She did it!" I accused, Anise took no notice of me. He glared at her for a few seconds before turning around again. I laughed to myself and began to set out my own sleeping bag. I laid it down in between Luke's and Natalia's.

It was kind of funny because before, there would be an obvious group where the different genders would sleep. The girls on one side of the fire and the boys on the other. But now that we've started to travel, sleep and eat together, that line is practically gone. Now there is a little bubble around Luke, not because he doesn't want to sleep close to girls but because no one wants to sleep next to him... I remember one night, he had actually somehow rolled his sleeping bag right next to Ion. Apparently, Luke moves around a lot in his sleep and no one really wants to take the chance to get squished by him.

But I didn't really mind, because I'm a pretty light sleeper so the second he gets on top of me, I'll just kick him off and then give him a lecture about peoples personal space.

I snickered at the thought. That earned me a quick glance from Natalia. I stopped and wriggled into my sleeping bag.

I sighed and turned to lie on my right arm. I'm pretty sure I have insomnia because about two minutes later, I'm pretty sure everyone had already fallen asleep. Their breathing were all even, and I must admit, I'm pretty sure Guy snores. Because Luke is right next to me and he's so silent I actually thought he was dead for a few seconds, then Jade was pretty close by but he was keeping watch, so it couldn't have been Jade. I sighed again and closed my eyes, hoping for some sleep before it was my turn to be lookout. "Is anyone still awake?" I heard Jade ask.

"Yes." I answered, slightly annoyed.

"Well I'm going to get some more firewood because you didn't do a very good job earlier..." I laughed.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly. I heard some footsteps trail off. I shut my eyes again, "why do I have to have so much trouble falling asleep...''

"You having trouble sleeping to?" I heard some movement and I turned around, lying on my left arm to see Luke sitting up.

"Well, duh. I just said that." He stayed silent, obviously defeated in the argument, I guess you could call it.

"Heh, yeah... Never mind." He laughed nervously.

After two minutes of silence, Luke had started to moon gaze. I smiled, he looked so content and carefree, like he had literately left all his worries behind. Oh how I would love to just let go. Suddenly, he turned back to face me. The fire crackled and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. It kind of reminded me of the time when we were just in the forest 'looking for firewood', when he started a sentence but never finished it. But then, his cheeks were really red... Maybe he was getting a fever?

"Tear... I... I-" Jade cut him off, for the second time today!

"Natalia, your turn to stay guard!" He shouted, but still making sure he wouldn't wake the others. He emerged through the bushes. I turned back to face Luke but he had just whipped down to pretend he was already asleep. _'What was he going to tell me? Perhaps...' _I heard Natalia groan and get out of her sleeping bag as I went through all the possible things he was going to say to me. _'Maybe, he was going to say that he loves... Me?' _I shook the thought out of my head after feeling my cheeks warm up, a lot might I add. _'No!... Though it is a possibility... I wish it was though...'_

_'I hope Luke doesn't roll on top of me...' _That was my last thought before I finally slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmn..." I opened my eyes and blinked them a couple of times, washing the sleep out of them effectively. I looked around, everyone was still asleep, even Guy, who was supposed to be our lookout. As I became more aware of the things around me, I had finally noticed that something was around my waist. I turned around to see Luke, right next to me.<p>

Okay, so he didn't squish me... But he did the next best thing. His arm was around me... "Umm..." I thought of the ways I could get out of his arm without waking him. I tried pushing him away, but that just seemed to make it worse. "Hnn..." He tightened his grip around me.

"Aaaaahhh..." I heard Jade get up and stretch. Taking no notice of the awkward position I'm in.

"Jade!" I hissed quietly.

"Huh?" He whirred around. But his reaction just made the situation worse, he just chuckled. I wanted to just kill him right now, I mean seriously? That's all he can do? Just stand there, chuckling, and doing nothing? "Get me out of here!" I hissed, more sinisterly this time. He took no notice. Now, he was making the situation much worse... He was actually waking people up! I mean really? Some friend he was, no wait, let me rephrase that. He's pure evil.

"Jade! What are you doing!" I snarled at him. Once again, he took no notice of me. Instead he was gathering up the others and taking them to the opposite side of the clearing (which is quite large) to have some private conversation. A few seconds before they came back, I heard Anise squeal, yet again.

I heard some feet rushing back to where we were. I gave them all death glares. Honestly, if we did have cameras with us, I bet they would be snapping away. But now, I guess they're just taking photos with their memories. Hopefully, none of theirs are photographic... After another few minutes, I had learned at Luke is a very heavy sleeper. I mean Anise was squealing for ten minutes! But now she's retreated back with Ion to the far side of the clearing again. Honestly, if my face wasn't at it's maximum redness level, it would be darker. "Someone! Get me out of here!" I hissed again, this time, they listened.

"Okay, lets make a deal shall we?" Jade asked. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What is it?" I said, still very suspicious.

"We'll get you out..." I grinned. "But!" _'There just has to be a catch doesn't there!' _I frowned. "If he wakes up during the process, you have to kiss him..."

"Again?" I whined. "But I already did yesterday!" Hey, don't get me wrong, as much as I want to, I just don't want them to see it. I reasoned with him. "Okay, but you can't deliberately wake him up!" I said.

"Of course we won't! We're not evil!" He said. I laughed. _'Pfft, yeah right! Mr Evil Pants... I looked at Anise. And Miss Evil Junior!' _He ignored my rudeness. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes!" I declared. "If he does wake up, you guys can't watch, look, peek or just look... And we can't be able to see you!" I said.

"You want privacy?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to reply.

"Well, deal?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Jade said, I could detect a slight smirk on his face. A very evil one, I'm just starting to think that everything he does and owns is evil now. "Anise, Ion, come and help Tear out!" He commanded.

"What? We're helping her get out?" Anise pouted. I heard Jade go over to her and tell her what the so called 'deal' was. Honestly, I thought of it more like a challenge. Anise snickered. "Okay, lets do this!" She declared. Slowly, she reached for his arm.

"Wait!" I stopped her just in time.

"What?" She replied, frowning.

"If he does wake up, you guys have to disappear and I'll just make up some excuses of why you guys aren't there..."

"And?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. She was getting really annoyed.

"And then I'll go around the perimeter of this clearing and if I see you guys..." I tried to come up with something horrible. "You guys all have to eat Natalia's cooking for a week!" I smirked at Anise's expression. Just priceless, it was like her jaw weighed a ton. Natalia on the other hand was now starting to rant about reasons why she couldn't cook, for example; "But I never got the chance!" We ignored her. While Guy was trying to calm her down. Mieu was staying with Ion. "And you guys can't come back until I scream 'where are you guys', but you guys can't all come back at the same time.

"Fine," she crossed her arms, sighing. "Now can we get you out?" I swear that sounded like she was going to do something evil. I nodded.

Anise reached for his arm and began to tug it off. And what do you know? Luke wakes up... "Get out!" I hissed to them. THey took the warning and disappeared into the woods. _'Oh they better be gone...' _I thought threateningly. "Hmmm" His eyes fluttered open, seeing my face right in front of his. "Aah!" His face flushed for a few second, he then retracted and shuffled away. I laughed at his reaction. He tried to change the subject. "So... Where's everyone?" I looked around, pretending to just notice that everybody had left.

"Oh yeah!" I tried to make up reasons on the spot, hopefully, he won't notice I'm lying. "Well Guy and Natalia went for a walk... And Ion... Went..." I paused, _'why would Ion want to run off?' _

"Went?" Luke prompted me.

"He went to chase a butterfly!" I held back my insane laughter. Luke seemed to buy it. "..With Mieu..."

"Seems like them..." He mumbled to himself.

"And uh... Anise went to follow him to make sure he didn't get lost..." He nodded at my lame excuses. _'Man, he really is oblivious...' _"

"And Jade?" He asked. _'Crap... I forgot about him...' _

"Uh... He went..." I racked my brain for ideas. "To... Um.."

"Don't know?" He said, rather monotonously.

"Yeah..." I replied, rather embarrassed. He smiled.

"Meh, I guess he just went while we were all still asleep." He said rather calmly, not taking any notice of the lies I had come up with.

We sat in a few minutes of silence. I tried to come up as many ways to well... Kiss him. But my mind was just completely blank. I looked back at him, he was starting to pack up his sleeping bag. I sighed, _'I might as well too...' _I began to roll the bag up, I always thought it kind of resembled a sushi to me... "Hey Tear?" I looked over to Luke again to see that he was already done. He came to sit next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving him a quick glance.

"I've been trying to tell you this but Jade keeps interrupting me..." His voice trailed off. I stopped what I was doing and blushed, _'maybe he's going to confess?' _I shook the thought out of my head again.

"And-" I was cut off. But not because anyone was talking. But I was kind of glad, because now I didn't need to come up with a way of kissing him because he just did it for me...

I let my body relax as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me more closer to him. It was short and so sweet. Like eating a block of chocolate, short, great while it lasts and leaves a sweet feeling inside. "I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>... Honestly... That was one of my worst ever endings... TTwTT Let me know what you think and tell me if I should write some kind of extended version or something...<strong>

**And please check out my other TearxLuke fanfic. Called 'A reason to fight'  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~!**

**CLICK HERE!**

l

l

l

\l/**  
><strong>


End file.
